Hidden Kit Adoption
You enter a large cave. It reeks of odd smells, including blood, chemicals and fear scent. An elderly, ragged black tom slowly pads over to you. "Welcome to Hidden Kit Adoption..." the tom mews. "Would you like to adopt any of our cats?" Info~ This is where the weaker kits from the Flame Claw Rouges come. The Flame Claw Rouges force the helpers and head helper here to experiment on the kits. Most die, yet some live. Owned By~ Aspen. Aspen(Talk) 23:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Rules~ 1. NO PERSONALITY CHANGES! 2. NO DESCRIPTION CHANGES! 3. NAME CHANGES ARE ALLOWED! 4. ALL CATS HERE TAKE A CLAN NAME! 5. PLEASE TRY TO KEEP THE RPG CATS FUR COLORS NORMAL! 6. ALL KITS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN ADOPTED YET WILL BE ROLEPLAYED HERE BY ASPEN! 7. IF A KIT SURVIVES AN EXPERIMENT, THEY GET ALTERED(LIKE HOW THE LABORATORY ALTERS CATS OR THEY WILL HAVE A POWER) 8. IF A KIT DIES, YOU MAY ADOPT THEM TO ROLEPLAY THEM IN EITHER STARCLAN, GHOSTCLAN OR JUSTICECLAN ONLY! 9. NO KIT WILL BE EXPERIMENTED ON UNTIL THEY ARE AT LEAST FOUR MOONS! 10. ALL HEAD HELPERS MUST ME MALE! 11. YOU MUST TELL ME IF THE KIT YOU WILL ADOPT WILL HAVE A NAME CHANGE AND WHAT CLAN HE/SHE WILL BE GOING TO! 12. ANY CAT THAT SURVIVES AN EXPERIMENT WILL BE GIVEN A WARRIOR NAME, NO MATTER THEIR AGE! Symbols~ * Means that this name must not be changed. ^ Means that this cat will most likely die after they are tested on. {} Means that this kit must be adopted with another kit. Adoptible Kits~ She-Kits That Have Not Been Experimented On Yet~ ^Livingkit- Pure white tabby she-cat with blind pure white eyes. Will be tested on if blind kits can have their eyes taken out and experimented on then have them put back in and be able to see. 1 1/2 moons old. If she lives, she will be able to see. She is mute. Wise, weak and one day wishes to become a medicine cat. Grassykit- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with scattered pale green-silver tufts of fur, like grass, and grassy green eyes. Will be tested on if cats can survive with eating nothing but grass. If she lives, she will be able to grow any plant in any place. 2 1/2 moons old. Happy go lucky, slightly an airhead and ditzy. ^Briarkit- Dark brown she-cat with scattered mottled patches, light pinky-brown tips of fur on her tail, underbelly, throat, chest and ears and orangey-pink eyes. Will be tested on if cats can eat briars and live. 2 moons old. Energetic, care free and bossy. Chasingkit- White she-cat with very pale blue-silver, cloud shaped splotches scattered through her pelt and sky blue eyes. Will be tested on if cats can live in the sky. If she lives, she will be able to control weather and fly. 3 3/4 moons old. Toms That Have Not Been Experimented On Yet~ {}Rushingkit- Mottled light brown tom with dark, smoky brown-black marbled tabby stripes scattered through his pelt and light ambery-green eyes. Timid, feminine and soft hearted. TomxTom. Will be experimented on if two tom kits can mate and have kits. In love with Muddykit. If he lives, he and Muddykit will have kits. 2 moons old. {}Muddykit- Dark brown tom with lighter and darker streaks on his pelt and murky green eyes. TomxTom. Loving, sweet and brave. He never gives up on anything. Will be experimented on if two tom kits can mate and have kits. If he lives, he and Rushingkit will have kits. 2 moons old. ^{}Dogkit- Black tom with rusty red-brown spots over his eyes, tail, paws, chest and ear tips, a short, stumpy tail and amber eyes. Will be tested on if kits can kill dogs using nothing but claws and fangs. If he lives, he will be able to turn into a dog. Must be adopted with Rustkit, his brother. Agressive, a strong leader and cocky. 1 moon old. ^{}Rustkit- Rusty red-black-brown tom with black spots, dark brown toes and throat and orange-amber eyes. Will be tested on if cats can be injected with rust and live. If he survives, he will be invincible to most injuries. Must be adopted with his brother, Dogkit. Quiet, very smart and slightly quirky. 1 moon old. She-Kits That Have Survived Experiments~ Larkbright- Mottled brown she-cat with large, feathery mottled brown wings, dark brown spots scattered through her wings and pelt and silvery-blue eyes. Was tested on if cats can live with birds. Injected with the DNA of a lark bird. She can fly very well. Happy, bubbly and energetic. She never gives up hope. 8 1/2 moons old. Toms That Have Survived Experiments~ She-Kits That Have Died In Experiments~ *Luminouskit- Extremely small white she-cat with dark brown tabby patches and dark, smoky green eyes. Quiet, very timid and fragile. Died at 4 1/2 moons old. Was tested on if kits can eat nightshade flowers and survive. *Belladonnakit- Pinky-silvery-white she-cat with pinky-cream spots dappling her coat and dark, smoky purple eyes. Was tested on if kits can eat belladonna plants and survive. Died at 4 1/2 moons old. Wishful, a dreamer and she loves to study herbs. *Snowkit- Snow white she-cat with blind pure white eyes. Was tested on if kits can survive with eating nothing but snow. She is mute. Icy, feirce and she loves a good fight. Died at 8 moons old. Toms That Have Died In Experiments~ Newtkit- Orange tom with black spots on his legs, tail and hindquarters and fiery orange eyes. Was tested on if cats can be injected with poisonous newt blood and survive. Died at 4 moons old. Fiery, loud mouthed and cocky. Stonekit- Pale gray tom with a white tail and flecks and icy yellow eyes. Stonetail and Icedream of the Flame Claw Rouges' son. Died of weakness before he could be tested on. 3 1/2 moons old. Friendly, caring and a gentleman. Was loved by all cats. Forgottenkit- Black tom with dark gray, pale gray and white streaks and flecks scattered through his pelt, a silvery-gray tail tip with a white ring going around it and pale yellow eyes. He rarley speaks and acts mute. Strongpaw, Tinypaw and Shatteredclaw's littermate. Icedream and Stonetail's son. 4 moons old. Was tested on if cats can eat shattered glass and survive. Unadoptibles~ Head Helper(Leader)~ Hollowsoul- Ragged, very elderly black tom with dark gray tips to his fur, silvery-black toes, tail tip and ear tips and frightening blood red eyes. Quiet and miserable. A prisoner being forced to experiment and torture the cats of Hidden Kit Adoption by the Flame Claw Rouges. (Aspen.) Helpers(Warriors)~ Crowshadow- Feathery furred, young black tom with bright gray tips to his fur, dark orange toes and muzzle and bright golden eyes. He can see very well at night. Was tested on if cats can be injected with crow blood and live. 6 moons old. (Aspen.) Shatteredclaw- Big dark gray tom with seemingly shattering black and white flecks scattered through his pelt and soul shattering, icy blue eyes. Wise, protective and would do anything to save his loved ones. Stonetail and Icedream's son. Forgottenkit, Tinypaw and Strongpaw's littermate. 6 moons old. Cannot die, unless he is ready to. (Aspen.) Kits(Any)~ Rosedawn- Mottled pinky-cream marbled tabby she-cat with mottled cream marbled tabby patches on her pelt, deep pinky-red and light, soft pink rose petals scattered through her fur, thorns replacing her claws and rose colored eyes. Shy around new cats, yet easily excited and timid. 4 moons old. (Aspen) Pebbleshine- Silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark gray-black spots scattered through her pelt, hard, stone colored, stone like claws and cyan eyes. 4 moons old. Energetic, thinks that she can do anything and very playful. (Aspen.) Diamondtwilight - Undersized, slightly weak, gentle, serene, studious, adorable, alluring, kind, loving, caring, slightly shy, sympathetic, cute, fluffy, long-haired, soft-voiced, musical, delicate, long-limbed, luminous, hopeful, longing, white tabby she-cat with pale silver tabby stripes, fluffier paws, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, blue crystal forepaws, clear crystal hindpaws, sparkling fur, a few strands of fur that are blue or clear crystals, and bright, glowing, radiant, gem-like, sparkling silver eyes. 4 moons old. Palewish and Rushcyote's daughter. (Dove) Pinekit- Small brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes, he is strong willed and never likes to give up. (Bird) RPG~ Normal Life and More Experiments Being Done~ Hollowsoul sighed as he stared down at Newtkit. "Ready?" the elderly tom asked. Newtkit nodded. Hollowsoul slowly injected the four moon old kit with poisonous newt blood. The spotted black orange tom began to shake and he died. Hollowsoul sighed. He hated this job. Aspen(Talk) 22:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit stared in horror at Newtkit. Hollowsoul stared into the she-kit's rose colored eyes. "I am sorry that your friend died..." Hollowsoul mewed. Rosekit was too shocked to reply. Aspen(Talk) 23:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul glanced at the only she-kit that had survived experiments so far. Her name was Larkkit and she was tested on if cats can live with birds. Luckily, she survived due to her strong stratigies. As an award from surviving, she now could fly and she had wings. Aspen(Talk) 23:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul watched Rustkit and Dogkit being carried away by GhoulClan cats. They have escaped the horrors of death.... Hollowsoul thought to himself. He then watched as Jaggedfang, a blood moon rouges warrior, walking tords him, kits bouncing around him. "I found them while hunting....Give them some bloody ones." Jaggedfang hissed. Hollowsoul nodded and looked at the kits. "Welcome to Hidden Kit Adoption..." Hollowsoul mewed. Two kits stepped forward. "I'm Pebblekit!" a she-kit mewed. The tom remained quiet. Hollowsoul then began explaining the things that would go on at this center... ... The next day, about five of the eight kits where able to be experimented on. He would start with the oldest, a 10 moon old tom. His name was Emberkit. "I'm ready..." the ferice tom growled. Hollowsoul picked up the tom and set him on some fire hot embers. The tom just stood there. "Wow....you stand here for another hour or so." Hollowsoul commanded. Emberkit nodded. Next was a tiny she-kit named Tinykit. She was white with dark brown tabby patches. Hollowsoul set a poisonous flower, Nightshade, infront of her. She began to eat it. Three minutes later, she was dead. "Kits cannot eat Nightshade plants and survive..." Hollowsoul noted quietly to himself. He then walked to the next, a black tom that looked just like Hollowsoul himself.... "Ready?" Hollowsoul asked. The six moon old tom nodded. Hollowsoul slowly injected Crowkit with a pure black liquid. The tom's fur became feathery. "Crowshadow....thats your name now. You can control-" Hollowsoul got cut off. "I dont want a power. I just want you to set me free." Crowshadow mewed. "I will, in time. I promise. I wont give you a power, but to everyone, you have extra strength,okay?" Hollowsoul mewed. Crowshadow smiled and nodded. Next, a golden tom was injected with lion blood. He died. Lastly, a purple-gray she-cat was climbing a tree. She stood at the very top. "Kits can climb very tall trees and balance on the top...Come down, Violetflight!" Hollowsoul yowled. The she-cat jumped down from the tree. Hollowsoul had given the she-cat the gift of being able to land on the ground from very high distances without hurting herself. Aspen(Talk) 22:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit shivered as she watched the cats be tested on. She hated it here. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul gave Diamondkit a look that said "I hate it here too. Its the cats of Flame Claw Rouges fault." "Crowshadow, you are now my helper. Congratulations. Next time a cat comes here from the Flame Claw Rouges, you have a choice to stay here or go with them." Hollowsoul mewed. Larkbright walked up to Hollowsoul, a GhostClan cat beside her. "I'm going to GhostClan!" she exclaimed and left with the tom. Aspen(Talk) 01:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graykit said goodbye to his sister, Pebblekit, then ran off with a MossClan cat. Pebblekit stared sadly after her brother. "I guess its just me against the world..." Pebblekit whispered, her pretty eyes now all teared up. Aspen(Talk) 01:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul watched Violetflight run away with a StreamClan cat. We need more kits unless the Flame Claw Rouges will start mating out of control... Hollowsoul thought. Just then, a group of kits wandered into Hidden Kit Adoption. Hollowsoul walked to them and gave them the "welcome" speech. Aspen(Talk) 21:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit shuddered as she thought about her test. She would be tested on in another moon. She closed her eyes. Palewish, Rushcoyote, save me! she thought, even though it would never happen. She was stuck. Horribly, painfully stuck. She wanted to escape. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit walked to Diamondkit. "I wish that my parents, Rosie and Rye, could save me now..." Rosekit muttered. Aspen(Talk) 00:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Same with my parents, Rushcoyote and Palewish," murmured Diamondkit. "I hate my life here." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Before I left the Flame Claw Rouges, I saw them. They are well." Rosekit whispered. Aspen(Talk) 00:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit smiled softly. "That's good." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Did you know Stonetail? He was my best friend. He promised me that he would get me out of here!" Rosekit exclaimed a little too loudly. Hollowsoul glanced at the kit. Aspen(Talk) 01:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not much," replied Diamondkit. "I do remember him a bit, though. He seemed nice." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He is. His son, Stonekit was here...he.....died...remember?" Rosekit choked on the last two words. Aspen(Talk) 22:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit's eyes dulled as she nodded. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-I promised that I would protect Stonekit....." Rosekit whispered, eyes teary. Aspen(Talk) 22:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit wrapped her tail sympatheticly around Rosekit's shoulders. "You couldn't protect him from dying of weakness," she mewed softly. "His death was natural. You can't prevent that. Technically, you didn't break your promise." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah I did....I should have kept him strong..." Rosekit whispered. Aspen(Talk) 23:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That may not have helped, Rosekit," whispered Diamondkit. "Unfortunately, there really isn't anything you could do about it or could have done about it. I'm sorry to say this, but I think he was meant to die at that time." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit's eyes closed. She could bear to live with herself at the moment. Aspen(Talk) 23:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can we do a timeskip soon? I want Diamondkit to be injected, and she will survive.) Diamondkit sighed, thinking about what she has come to know as her prison. I wonder if Rushcoyote is planning to save me soon, she thought. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Rght before the next batch of kits come :) Hollowsoul walked over to the two she-kits. "We will have a new batch soon....be ready to leave..." Hollowsoul muttered very quietly. Aspen(Talk) 22:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She is to be injected with a combonation of diamond, blue topaz, azurite, and corundum) Diamondkit nodded. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 18:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kk tomorrow :) Rosekit stared at Hollowsoul, confused. "You two will be tested on tomorrow and I know that you will leave soon, tested on or not..." Hollowsoul mewed. Aspen(Talk) 22:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Also, may I adopt Luminouskit and (after they're tested on) Muddykit and Rushingkit for GhostClan? No name changes for them. Can Diamondkit go to FrostClan and be cared for by Scarrain?) Diamondkit nodded, smiling at the thought of her escape.. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Diamondkit please fo somewhere else? FrostClan is very crowded and maybe she can go to AspenClan? She would be a good future leader :) Oh and Muddykit and Rushingkit are gonna die :( Yes you can adopt Luminouskit :) BC) "You will be tested on now..." Hollowsoul mewed the next day at dawn. Diamondkit followed Hollowsoul to a cave filled with a single glowing gem which was very large and seemed to contain many different gems inside of it. Aspen(Talk) 00:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can I adopt them? And I'm okay with AspenClan.) Diamondkit shivered slightly at the sight of the gem. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay :D) Hollowsoul broke off part of the gem and held it over a fire. It quickly melted into a small syrenge. "Be ready. Bear Rosekit good if you live..." Hollowsoul sighed. He quickly injected Diamondkit with the odd looking, silvery mix. Aspen(Talk) 00:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit shuddered as the minerals were injected into her. She began to feel slightly lightheaded, on the verge of passing out, but she managed to keep conscious. Her claws turned into crystals. The claws on her forepaws became blue in color, white the claws on her hindpaws became clear in color. She managed to steady herself as she noticed her fur was sparkling faintly, and some strands had either turned clear or pale blue. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whats her warrior name? All cats that live get one, but Diamondkit will become a kit again once she joins AspenClan :) "What a beautiful turnout...Diamondtwilight. Now please send Rosekit in here." Hollowsoul mewed. Aspen(Talk) 01:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- The newly-named Diamondtwilight nodded and went to get Rosekit. (This is Dove, btw) --Dove Rosekit smiled happily as she saw Diamondtwilight exit the cave and ran to her. She began to nuzzle her best friend. Aspen(Talk) 22:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondtwilight smiled slightly, then sighed softly. "Hollowsoul needs you," she mewed quietly. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rosekit nodded and entered the cave. Pebblekit was waiting outside of the cave too, a nervous look on her face. Aspen(Talk) 23:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondtwilight rested her tail tip on Pebblekit's shoulder. "It'll be okay," she mewed quietly. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Today, Pebblekit was getting tested on as well." "I have to carry ten pounds of pebbles for three miles without stopping...It wont be okay..." Pebblekit muttered. Aspen(Talk) 23:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Pebblekit," said Diamondtwilight, "you're a strong confident cat. If you try to carry the pebbles with that attitude, you're right. You won't be able to. Go in confident, and just try your hardest. I believe in you." Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit closed her eyes. "I'll try..." she whispered. Meanwhile, Rosekit was already munching on her fifth rose petal. Pretty pink and deep pinky-red rose petals sprouted through out her fur. "Nicely done, Rosedawn." Hollowsoul mewed and Rosedawn left the den, a warm smile on her pretty face. Aspen(Talk) 23:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Diamondtwilight nodded at Pebblekit. "That's the spirit!" She then noticed Rosedawn. "Wow," she mewed. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My name is Rosedawn now!" Rosedawn purred softly. Rosedawn also had thorns for claws and her fur was a little darker. "Your turn, Pebblekit. Good luck." Rosedawn mewed. Pebblekit nodded and walked into the cave. Aspen(Talk) 23:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Hollowsoul walked out of the cave, Pebblekit at his side. "Pebbleshine suceeded." Hollowsoul purred. Really, Pebbleshine didnt. She nearly died and Hollowsoul just couldnt watch her die, so he just injected her claws with stone DNA and they became stone like claws. Stonetail then entered the "camp" two kits at his sides. "Where are Rosekit and Stonekit? May I see them?" Stonetail mewed, glancing behind Hollowsoul at the cave. "Stonekit...is dead. Rosedawn is beside me. I know of your plan. Take Rosedawn, Pebbleshine and Diamondtwilight to AspenClan." Hollowsoul mewed. Stonetail's eyes widened. "Please care for Forgottenkit and Shatteredkit..." he mewed and ran through a portal to AspenClan with the she-cats. "Stay safe. We will be coming soon." he mewed and jumped back through the portal, leaving the she-cats there. Aspen(Talk) 00:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Jaggedfang brought Pinekit to the adoption and left. Hollowsoul walked over to the kit, giving his odd looks. "Hm....You will be injected with....ice. Ice will be injected into your blood in two moons. What would you want your power to be if you survive?" Hollowsoul mewed. Aspen(Talk) 03:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed "I don't care, as long as it's awesome!" his happy and never give up attitude would proboly never leave him Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowsoul smiled. How about....extra strength? Yes..." Hollowsoul mewed. "My helper, Crowshadow, will show you around." Aspen(Talk) 03:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit nodded "Okay! That sounds awesome! even though having Ice injected into me will be cold, hmm.... I wonder if my claws could be like ice shards, hehe, if that happens, that would be awesome too" he mewed happily. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crowshadow walked over to Pinekit. "I can arrange that..." Crowshadow mewed. Aspen(Talk) 03:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Awesome!" Pinekit mewed loudly "Are there other kits here?" he asked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crowshadow nodded. "Many. They will be tested on as well. Follow me." Crowshadow said. Aspen(Talk) 03:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit followed Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crowshadow flicked his tail to a den filled with she-kits. "Those kits will be tested on soon. That is the all she-cat den though." Aspen(Talk) 03:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed to the den/whatever she-kit was nearest "Hi!" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 03:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!!!!" Grassykit yowled happily. "I think you would like to see someone...Lets continue..." Crowshadow mewed quietly. Aspen(Talk) 03:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit nodded, and followed him Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is Shatteredclaw, Stonetail's son." Crowshadow mewed. A six moon old tom was sitting infront of the last den. He looked very strong and a little invincible. Aspen(Talk) 04:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!" Pinekit mewed Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredclaw ganced at Pinekit. "Pinekit. How are my sister and brother?" Shatteredclaw mewed. Aspen(Talk) 04:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed "Good" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredclaw didnt smile, but he felt happy. "So...what will you be injected with? I had to be injected with this human drink called Alcohol. Now I cant die, unless I am ready to." Aspen(Talk) 04:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit mewed excitedly "I'm going to be injected with Ice! My claws are going to be so awesome!" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredclaw purred and smiled. Aspen(Talk) 22:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pinekit looked around. I need anew siggie 01:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Lets hope you survive. May the odds ever be in your favor." Shatteredclaw purred. Aspen(Talk) 01:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Warrior Adoption Category:Kit Adoption Category:Adoption Category:Adopton